


Crossed Flower

by JustSimon



Category: Page 13 (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is an alternate continuation after Page 13's true ending.
Relationships: Akatsuki/Hanatsuki





	Crossed Flower

This moment finally arrived, two friends went to somewhere where is no troubles, somewhere where they can began their life from a new page, somewhere where they will be together, but something were not right, before they reached their goal Akatsuki slowed her speed and then stopped.  
'What's wrong Aka?, we almost there, come on.' "Hana-chan i can't stand this anymore." 'I did something wrong?' "No, you nice as always, but i am not perfect, even horrible person." 'Don't say that! You are beautiful and determined." 'Hana-chan, you always been nice and kind to me, i will be honest to you, Hana-chan, I-I-I I love you Hanatsuki, but i am a horrible person because i hid this from you, i don't deserve person like you."   
And then Hanatsuki took Aka for a hand. 'Listen Akatsuki, you don't horrible at all, you, just afraid that i will stop be your friend, but in truth i am like you in a romantic sense, i mean, i love you Akatsuki, i can't imagine next life without you.' "Hana-chan... Then, let's go to our next life Hana-chan, i am sure, in this time will be better." 'Hai!'   
They blushed while smiled to each other, and still holding for a hands, went to that light, to their next life. But surprise! Both Akatsuki and Hanatsuki reincarnated as their old selves, precisely to say, their bodies were same and they got a second chance to start all their life with a new clean page.


End file.
